prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Honoka Yukishiro
Please see the full history of Yukishiro Honoka Honoka is one of the official characters of the Pretty Cure franchise and one of the main Cures of Futari wa Pretty Cure and its sequel, Max Heart. She was able to help people with her own knowledge. She even study chemistry since she became the president of the Science Club. Her alter ego is and her mascot is Mipple. Personality Canon Honoka is a gentle, understanding girl who always put others before herself. She is very smart, even being called the "Queen of Knowledge" by her classmates, and often uses this to help people. However, Honoka may also be quite strict, and when she thinks someone has not done all of their work, she'll force them to do it. She is, however, doing this because she cares. Although she is the crush of almost every boy in school, she is not interested in most of them, but she has shown to care very much for some boys, namely Fujimura Shougo, her childhood friend, and Kiriya, a new boy at school who she is helping understand people's feelings. Fanon Description by Caramelangel714 * Honoka takes the lead role of the Pretty Cure Movie, the Mega Man spin-off, the Shugo Chara/Skullgirls crossover, and Pretty Cure Galaxy. Onto her special and ultimate alter ego to the movie, it is . Her element is Wind. In the Mega Man crossover, her special alter ego is , combining with Mega Man's power. In Pretty Cure Galaxy, her new alter ego is . Her new mascot is Galette and her planetary aspect is Uranus. Fanon Description by Pinga Bird * Mega White "Emissary of light, united by the blue bomber, Mega White!" 青色の爆撃機による光、統一の使者、ロックホワイト！ "Aoiro no bakugeki-ki ni yoru hikari, touitsu no shisha, Rokkuhowaito!" Mega White or in Japan is Honoka's previous and mixed alter ego of Pretty Cure All Stars+ Mega Man & Technoliners, due by the crystal's switches. Attacks * -This is Mega White's first homing attack. * - Special Attacks * -Mega White, Proto Black, Bass Luminous, Cut Bloom, Ice Egret, Tornado Mint, Jewel Passion, and Fire Sunny use this attack, due by Dr. Light's Robot Masters. * -All Pretty Cure and Robot Masters (except for Cure Marine, Cure Black, Cure Melody, Gyro Man, Oil Man, etc. who doesn't have any mixed trans or have disqualification) use this final attack. Cure Cloud "The element of wind, blown by eternal heaven, Cure Cloud!" 風の要素は、永遠の天国に吹かれ、キュアクラウド！ "Kaze no youso wa, eien no tengoku ni fuka re, Kyuakuraudo!" is the new and special alter ego of Yukishiro Honoka from Pretty Cure Galaxy, after Nagisa was absent in the movie. This is the upgraded version of Cure White. Her element is wind, main weapon is the Cloud Staff and planetrary aspect is Uranus. *Transformation Phrase- Attacks * - * - Cure Cloud uses this attack to finish the enemy off. This attack is somewhat similar to both Cure White (Cure Cloud) and Cure Black's Marble Screw but a bit small. Special Attacks Pinga Bird's Information Pretty Cure All Stars + Angry Birds & Shooting Stars Honoka first meet White Bird, then they became Bird White. Bird White "Emissary of light, united by the white bird, Bird White!" 白い鳥による光、米国の使者、バードホワイト！ "Shiroi tori ni yoru hikari, beikoku no shisha, Birdohowaito!" Bird White is Honoka's previous and mixed alter ego of Pretty Cure All Stars + Angry Birds & Shooting Stars, due by the crystal's switches. Attacks Special Attacks Cure Cloud (Space version) Attacks * - This is her first Space attack cause using her Cloud Gun to shoot lasers at enemies. * Trivia *Although Yukishiro Honoka is the new lead cure, her theme color was different other than pink. The sky blue color was chosen and can be different to Takae Minori (from Shugo Chara! Pretty Cure) and other lead cures' pink colors. **Unfortunately, Hyuuga Saki's color would be green, after she became the leader from Pretty Cure Splash Star. **The other lead cures would be Tatsuno Hinako, whose theme color is lime green from Strike! Pretty Cure. **Kise Yayoi became the lead cure, whose color is yellow from Smile Pretty Cure Dynamite!. **An unknown cure whose color is slightly purple from Pretty Cure Zero Gravity Ninja. *When Honoka transforms into Cure Cloud, her hair can be sky blue, instead of her black and normal hair color from the first and previous series, Futari wa Pretty Cure. *The ego "Mega White" (or "Rock White") is a pun, becasue both Yukishiro Honoka and Mega Man's (Rock Man) color are alike, due to their swaps. This is why she became the main character from Pretty Cure All Stars + Mega Man & Technoliners. *Honoka became the second leader. The previous leader would be Haruno Kikura from Fever Pop and Lolita Pop. *As Cure White or Cure Cloud, to the similarity of Mega Man, she can be the first character to be the main character by some series, such as the Pretty Cure all-character movie release, Mega Man crossover, The Shugo Chara! and Skullgirls crossover, and Pretty Cure Galaxy. The other can be Misumi Nagisa, as she appear in Futari wa Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Max Heart, and All Stars movies. Gallery Caramelangel714 Mega Man + Cure White.jpg|Mega Man & Cure White Yukishiro_Honoka-Cure_Cloud.png Mega ManXCure White.jpg|Cure White in Mega Man's body Uranus Burst.png|Cure Cloud using Uranus Burst Pinga Bird White Bird + Yukishiro Honoka.jpg|White Bird and Cure White New Cure Cloud is Upgraded.png|Yukishiro Honoka and Cure Cloud in Space version Cure Cloud's New Attack.png|Cure Cloud using her new attack to defeat the Space Birds Category:Used Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cure Galaxy Characters Category:Characters